


Threaded

by lulali



Series: deconstructing a monster [5]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulali/pseuds/lulali
Summary: Midori gets Ayano and Kuu to check out a student messaging board hoping for all of them to get a better feel for their future high school.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan & Kuu Dere & Midori Gurin
Series: deconstructing a monster [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1033650
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Threaded

[@AIMAIL]  
[Sender: Miichan]  
[Recipient(s): Yan-chan, Kuucchi]  
  
_Yahooo~~~! o(≧▽≦)o_  
_I found the forum for akademiiii~~~~_  
_Here check it out and we can make accounts as new students (☆ω☆) (☆ω☆)_  
  
_~~~GAME DESIGN IS MY PASSION~~~_  
  
[@AIMAIL]  
[Sender: Kuucchi]  
[Recipient(s): Yan-chan, Miichan]  
  
_But we are not new students yet. Would that be allowed?  
  
< one life, one encounter >  
  
_ [@AIMAIL]  
[Sender: Miichan]  
[Recipient(s): Yan-chan, Kuucchi]  
  
∑d(°∀°d)  
_A-OK!!!wwwwww  
I asked a senpai!!!   
wwwwww I can't wait to be a senpai and then tell my kouhai to keep up the good work~~~~~ (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)  
  
~~~GAME DESIGN IS MY PASSION~~~  
  
_ [@AIMAIL]  
[Sender: Kuucchi]  
[Recipient(s): Yan-chan, Miichan]  
  
_I am worried for all of your future kouhai. But I see. I will make an account since I am finished with my latest book.  
  
< one life, one encounter >  
  
_ [@AIMAIL]  
[Sender: Miichan]  
[Recipient(s): Yan-chan, Kuucchi]  
  
_Wwwwwwwww  
I also thought of fun usernames!!!!!  
All anonymous ~~~~ so you can be as embarrassing as you want σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡ LOL  
  
I'm gonna go as GURINU  
Kuucchi is KUUDERE  
Yan-chan is YANSIM  
  
Use them!!!!!!ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ  
  
~~~GAME DESIGN IS MY PASSION~~~  
  
_ [@AIMAIL]  
[Sender: Kuucchi]  
[Recipient(s): Yan-chan, Miichan]  
  
_Those...are very interesting usernames... Is yours a botched attempt at English? What is a "kuudere"? And why is Yan-chan, "Yansim"?  
  
< one life, one encounter >  
  
_ [@AIMAIL]  
[Sender: Miichan]  
[Recipient(s): Yan-chan, Kuucchi]  
_  
(´｡• ω •｡`)  
ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ  
  
~~~GAME DESIGN IS MY PASSION~~~  
  
_ [@AIMAIL]  
[Sender: Kuucchi]  
[Recipient(s): Yan-chan, Miichan]  
  
_You... I see. I will have to look it up on my own time. How bothersome.  
  
< one life, one encounter >  
  
_ [@AIMAIL]  
[Sender: Miichan]  
[Recipient(s): Yan-chan, Kuucchi]  
_  
I already posted on the welcome thread!!  
They have threads on the best places to sit and eat!!!  
This one guy keeps talking about the sakura trees LOL he sounds like a romantic wwwwww  
Maybe you can chat with him on those harlequin novels wwwww  
  
~~~GAME DESIGN IS MY PASSION~~~  
  
_ [@AIMAIL]  
[Sender: Kuucchi]  
[Recipient(s): Yan-chan, Miichan]  
_  
I don't read those anymore!! Oh forget it. I will make an account then. Perhaps there will be a book recommendation thread.  
  
< one life, one encounter >  
  
_ [@AIMAIL]  
[Sender: Miichan]  
[Recipient(s): Yan-chan, Kuucchi]  
  
_Yan-chan hasn't been answering!!!!_  
_Do you think she failed the exam and that's why she's quiet??? I'm sorry Yan-chan!!!!!! (╥﹏╥) (╥﹏╥) (╥﹏╥)_  
_I'll buy you ice cream and we can talk about it!!!!!_  
  
_~~~GAME DESIGN IS MY PASSION~~~_  
  
[@AIMAIL]  
[Sender: Yan-chan]  
[Recipient(s): Kuucchi, Miichan]  
  
_I'm here.  
I had to do chores.  
Making an account now.  
  
_ [@AIMAIL]  
[Sender: Miichan]  
[Recipient(s): Yan-chan, Kuucchi]  
_  
YAN-CHAN--------!!!!!! (♡°▽°♡) (♡°▽°♡)  
There's also chatrooms on there too so we don't need to keep going on emails!!!  
I'll talk to you guys on there!!!! (≧◡≦) ♡  
  
~~~GAME DESIGN IS MY PASSION~~~  
  
_ [@AIMAIL]  
[Sender: Kuucchi]  
[Recipient(s): Yan-chan, Miichan]  
  
_Likewise._  
  
_< one life, one encounter >_  
  
_\---_  
  
Ayano tossed her phone onto her bed from her computer chair. She stared blankly at the thrown object before turning the chair around and faced her computer. An envelope, untouched and nary a wrinkle, glared at her from her study desk. Its pristine white shell mocked her pale bedroom colors, blaspheming the blandness of the beige splashed wallpaper.   
  
Bothered, Ayano removed the envelope from the surface of her desk and relocated it into the bottom most drawer. Closing it and breathing out, she finally focused at the task at hand. Opening the browser, she logged onto Akademi's private student forums. Entering a passcode given to candidate students, Ayano blankly browsed the sakura themed homepage.   
  
The school really liked cherry blossoms, huh.   
  
It was a whimsical and traditional design, but with a corporation like Saikou rearing the school, it was anything _but_ whimsy. Cherry blossoms were celebrated, but transient. They bloomed, they fell, and they were carried away by the winds. They didn't stick around long enough for people to view their demise. Saikou was anything but transient. They were here. They had the will to stay alive and drain those who watched their invasion.   
  
They weren't cherry blossoms; they were weeds. They broke through concrete, rising from the dirt, and invaded every inch of land they could take. Sure, people can get rid of weeds using a variety of tools, but once you let your guard down, there they were. Unruly. Unyielding. Unbeatable.  
  
**< Welcome to Akademi High School Forums, ** [ YANSIM ] **, please read the terms and conditions for joining the site. >**  
  
Ayano blankly skimmed through the agreement forms, already picking up the pros and cons with submitting to it. Everything here is private. If word ever gets out on what goes on in these boards, then the Saikou family _will_ silence the snitch. No personal attacks will be made. No real names are to be used in the threads. No personal information is allowed. Etc.   
  
It was standard procedure. Ayano didn't have much of an online presence- noting that it wasn't engaging enough for her to attempt such a scale - and she hardly used the computer aside from school work and whatever links Midori sent her way. If anything, Ayano would only give this site a glance and nothing more.   
  
With every paragraph and article finished, her motivation to continue further in this school's domain perished significantly. She knew she failed to get in; she ensured it. The only confirmation of her methods were within the confines of a crisp less-than-clandestine envelope with her name printed neatly on the front.   
  
She, however, didn't mention this plan to the other two. They'd never understand her motives and mindset. They'd never understand her.  
  
...And then something caught her eye.  
  
**< iii. I vow to not enter, trespass, or loiter in and around the Info Club room. I will not ask any questions pertaining to that club room. If disobeyed, then I accept the immediate dissolution of my account and expulsion of my student life in Akademi. >**  
  
"That's extreme..." she found herself mumbling, perplexed before moving on. It took roughly thirty minutes for her to complete the terms and conditions and reluctantly agreed.   
  
She was met with a very organized section titled [ _WELCOME, NEWCOMERS!_ ] in bright and bold text. At the side were a stream of messages in the general welcome chat with a few more links beneath it for other chatrooms. Eyeing it, there were names for each chat, either dedicated to a class, club, or subject of interest.  
  
Ayano glanced away from the chat section and noticed KUUDERE posted in the newcomer thread. Following the link, her sight was immediately met with Kuu's very concise starting post:  
  
_"I hope to attend this school. Recommend me books. I am in your care."_  
  
And just below Kuu's post was Midori's. Instead of being formal and using black colored text, Midori went all out with color coding as many words as she could:  
  
_"Yahallooooo-----!! (✧∀✧)/ Nice to meet ya wwwww can't wait to start here---! If anyone plays MagiMu lemme know and we can party up or form a guild!!! o(^^o)(o^^o)(o^^o)(o^^)o"_  
  
Examining their posts, there were already a few replies to each. Kuu received polite greetings and recommendations while Midori received a lot of internet slang LOLs and friend codes. Ayano couldn't help but think of how quick her friends were to adapt to a virtual space so foreign to all of them. Uncertainty arose and she felt too anxious to stay on these boards any longer.  
  
At least, until a notification popped at the lower right corner of the browser in the form of a sakura rotating. Confused, she clicked on it and a chatroom window opened up.   
  
[ GURINU ] **WOULD LIKE TO CHAT!  
** > _ACCEPT_  
> DECLINE  
  
\-- _**NEW CHATROOM** _ : GURINU, YANSIM--  
  
[GURINU]: YAN-CHAN YOU MADE IT----!!!   
[GURINU]: I was scared you didn't know how to get one and was gonna run over!!!  
[GURINU]: Did you make a post yet?   
[YANSIM]: No. Not yet. I'll make one shortly.  
[GURINU]: Kk wwwww no pressure!! Everyone is suuuuper nice so far! I already have a new raid party for MagiMu!!  
  
Ayano was baffled. How does Midori manage to do such feats of socializing and networking that she was able to round up five people for a raid? Sure, she could have more, but she hardly mingled with the site for more than five minutes. Either Akademi students had too much free time, or that they spent most of their focus on in-school socializing.   
  
She didn't like this. Her stomach churned and she wanted to log off immediately and maybe take a walk outside. Anything to quiet the doubts and paranoia piling up in her mind.   
  
[GURINU]: Make your welcome post too!  
[YANSIM]: Ok.  
  
She didn't realize how much time passed from Midori's last message. She really needed to manage her overthinking and analyzing or else she'll be invite prying eyes.  
  
Opening a new thread, Ayano had to think carefully on first impressions. She wasn't as formal or needy like Kuu who immediately asked for book recommendations to scope out potential bookworms like her. Or as hyper and attention grabbing like Midori whose post reeked of friendliness. She didn't know _what_ she wanted her first post to say, but, for the best, maybe she should just do something "normal" and get it over with. What was it that one kid kept talking about? Sakura trees? Sure, she'll go with that.  
  
_Hello._  
_The sakura trees are lovely. They must have taken great care of the landscaping. Please take care of me._  
  
Did that sound fine? It was boring enough to not garner any attention but interesting enough to pique some gardener type's interest. Sure Ayano didn't want to be known right off the bat, but being the only post with zero replies would make her uneasy. Midori would think she was being bullied. Kuu would immediately reply with a quote to contend against judging eyes. Neither counted, though, as she assumed many would guess that they were friends with how consecutive each post was.   
  
In the middle of her thoughts, a chime alerted her of a notification. She needed to change her settings.   
  
MOMOTARO said:  
_It's peaceful reading under them._  
  
GARDENIA said:  
_Thank you for noticing! The garden club would love to welcome you when you start attending. Please don't be shy to message me with any questions if you need a green thumb! ♡_  
  
People were quick to comment as soon as they saw the word "sakura." Ayano could recognize that this "MOMOTARO" person was the same guy Midori mentioned; the one who talks about the sakura tree a lot. What was so special about those trees anyway? They were only pretty for a season and made a mess for others to clean up.   
  
As for that "GARDENIA" person, they must be the president of the gardening club since they were forward with an invitation to join. Plants never interested her, so she brushed aside the idea in a flash. If she were to care for plants, it'd only be on routine instead of having such a deep "love" for them. They'd possibly wither on contact.  
  
CLTGRL said: _  
Be careful... There sleeps a demon beneath that tree.._  
  
She rolled her eyes at that statement. Only a child would believe that stupid legend of a corpse buried under sakura trees. Moments after she replied as politely as she could, she received a few more notifications.  
  
STARLET said:  
_They make for a great backdrop.  
_  
JSTDSSRTS said:  
_Perhaps the cooking club could make some sakura themed snacks for the new students? Would that be okay?  
_  
Ayano didn't care since she wasn't going to attend the school at all. She exited from the thread and saw the rampant presence of Midori on various others. Her most prominent presence, however, was undeniably in the gaming forums. It seemed like this "GAMETAKU" was in a heated debate about that Magical Miyuki franchise. Great. Another person to fan Midori's overzealous flame for the series.   
  
A notification popped up.  
  
[ KUUDERE ] **WOULD LIKE TO CHAT!  
** > _ACCEPT  
_ > DECLINE  
  
\-- **_NEW CHATROOM_ ** : YANSIM, KUUDERE--  
  
[KUUDERE]: Yan-chan, I did not know you liked cherry blossoms a lot?  
[KUUDERE]: It is surprisingly romantic.  
[YANSIM]: They just look pretty.   
[KUUDERE]: Then would you like to go viewing over the weekend? Miichan wanted to do a picnic but she is going with her family. My parents are busy and Hime would like it if you could come with us.  
[YANSIM]: Sure, I can ask my parents if I can.  
[KUUDERE]: Splendid! I will work on a picnic basket with Hime to thank you.   
[YANSIM]: That's okay. I can make the picnic.  
[KUUDERE]: Then I will pay for the train tickets. I will see you in class tomorrow. Good bye.  
  
Kuu was too polite for her own good, Ayano sometimes thought. There was certainly no harm in that fact, it just crossed her mind whenever they spoke through text. But it was a nice breather from Midori's very hyper and often emoticon filled messages.  
  
After taking quick glances at what the school had to offer, her attention was immediately taken at the thread about rumors. It wasn't often when Ayano was curious about something and so, she followed the link.   
  
_The Sentient Anatomical Model..._  
  
_Ghost in the third floor girl's bathroom..._  
  
_S.C. Theories--_  
  
What was this "S.C." thread? Ayano found herself at a loss before finally putting two and two together: Student Council.  
  
How could this thread still be active? To have students openly gossiping about the prestigious student council - and one that's led by the future Saikou Corp CEO - would demean the reputation of the school, right? How strange. Whoever moderated the site must not care much, or, they were very liberal with letting teenagers be loose lipped.   
  
_"Don't worry everything is anonymous!"_  
  
Maybe they took anonymity too far...  
  
Regardless of the suspicions, she followed the link and saw one sub-thread after another.   
  
_New president might be a lesbian LOL_  
  
_I'd be pissed if some kouhai took my position_  
  
_Who's hotter the turtle or the goddess?  
_  
_NO BOYS ALLOWED RUMOR?_  
  
Wow. People really have a lot of time on their hands. She clicked on a few links and saw the usual articles people shared about the upcoming student president's achievements. The person under the vice president title was apparently running for presidency until Saikou Megami was said to be enrolling that very year. Because of her lineage, there weren't any council elections and thus, Megami chose her runner up as vice. Ayano didn't know who this Kamenaga girl was, but she had a feeling she wasn't pleased with the results.  
  
She clicked on a thread that had the most replies and saw it was a bunch of miscellaneous comments. Boring. She went to the most recent and discovered a bit of a rant happening with some snide comments mixed in.  
  
CHOSAN said:  
_Saikou Megami is a joke. She only uses her position as the oldest child to get things done._  
  
Well well well... This CHOSAN person really took advantage over the anonymity on the site. And from the looks of it, they were a frequent offender   
  
MEIDAY said:  
_That's very accusatory; I hope the Saikou family goes easy on you._  
  
SOUDA said:  
_LOL good luck can't wait to see you on the news wwwwwwww_  
  
CHOSAN said:  
_You're all cowards.  
_  
She was curious about this CHOSAN person; either they were too cocky or had a death wish.   
  
YANSIM said:  
_Do you have something against the Saikou heiress?_  
  
May as well ask.   
  
CHOSAN said:  
_That's none of your business._  
  
That was a fruitless endeavor. CHOSAN must be a really bitter person, or envious, perhaps. Their other posts criticized the Saikou heiress, not for her in school conduct, but just her as a person. It's almost as though the original poster was close to her and needed a place to vent.  
  
YURIKA said:  
_LOLOLOL op just wants attention dont bother  
_  
MAKATTA said:  
_op doesnt know when to quit lolololol  
_  
SHINIGAMI said:  
_im surprised op hasnt been banned....  
_  
YANSIM said:  
_Oh._  
_Sorry._  
_It wasn't my place to pry.  
But maybe CHOSAN just needs a place to vent. _  
  
SOUDA said:  
_For real dw about op LOL they're prolly a troll  
_  
MAKATTA said:  
_yeah lololol op's posts are chronic but president saikou is too iconic for bs trolls  
_  
YURIKA said:  
_op make sure to turn off ur location or else ur gonna get headhunted lololol  
_  
BSTBTCH said:  
_Uggggghhh op im so SICK of seeing dis bs EveRYwhErE!!!!! If saikou doesnt get rid of u i just might fr  
Also???? Yansim lmao r u fr??? Dont try to white knight(LOL) op tht just bbis them and noone gives a fk abou tther bs!!! Go fk off somewhere else l m a o  
_  
YANSIM said:  
_Sorry.  
_  
YURIKA said:  
_smh bstbtch is just like that lmaoo dw  
_  
BSTBTCH said:  
_how abt u say tht ti my face fker  
_  
YURIKA said:  
_major y i k e s lololol_  
  
And this is where Ayano left that specific thread. Whoever BSTBTCH is really needs to learn how to spell or have better shorthand texts. Ayano took back some of the harsh criticisms she thought of whenever Midori texted with her, at least, bearable slang.   
  
Really, she's really sorry.  
  
Navigating through the threads became dull and she refreshed the page after she saw it lagging. Her gaze flickered to the corner of her screen to check her wifi and saw it was still on and connected. Confused, she sighed to herself and moved to exit from the site and complete her assignment. That is, until she was notified of a chat request.  
  
[ INFO-CHAN ] **WOULD LIKE TO CHAT!**  
> ACCEPT  
> _DECLINE_  
  
She wasn't going to deal with some stranger, besides, her dad warned her about people on the internet. They could be dangerous. Sure, she wasn't the helpless little girl she tried being towards her father, but Ayano wasn't an idiot. She could protect herself if anything happens.   
  
Despite her abstinence, the computer had other plans and a chat window opened regardless of permissions. What the hell?   
  
[INFO-CHAN]: Interested in the Student Council? It's a nearly impossible group to get into unless you're personally chosen.   
  
Info... Info... She read about that club in the terms and conditions for joining the site. However, there was nothing on the forum boards about it no matter where she looked. Either it wasn't thorough enough or there was some bothersome business involved with this trespasser.   
  
[YANSIM]: Not interested.  
  
She wasn't going to attend Akademi anyway.   
  
[INFO-CHAN]: A shame.  
[INFO-CHAN]: So, YANSIM, what do you think about liars?  
  
That... was random. But if this got her out of the conversation faster than so be it.   
  
[YANSIM]: Not fond of them.  
[INFO-CHAN]: Same here. I'd like to get rid of them. Don't you think the world would be a better place if that happened?  
[YANSIM]: I don't know.  
[INFO-CHAN]: Please don't believe me to be a vigilante of justice or anything of the sort.  
[YANSIM]: Wouldn't dream of it.  
[INFO-CHAN]: You're of few words, aren't you, Yan-chan.  
[YANSIM]: So?  
[INFO-CHAN]: It'd be silly to expect more out of a hollow person like you.  
[YANSIM]: What are you trying to say?  
[INFO-CHAN]: What I'm saying is that we're two of a kind, you know. We aren't like other people who can feel joy in the most trivial of things.   
[INFO-CHAN]: We need the most extreme of stimuli to make us feel alive.  
[YANSIM]: I have no idea what you're talking about.  
[INFO-CHAN]: Play the fool all you want, but you can't hide anything from me.   
[INFO-CHAN]: I'm the only one who can understand you, after all.  
[YANSIM]: Don't lump me together with a freak like you.  
[INFO-CHAN]: Embrace it, Ayano-chan, you're more of a freak than I'll ever be, and that's an accomplishment all in itself.   
[YANSIM]: That's not my name.  
[INFO-CHAN]: Don't bother lying. As I said before, there's nothing you can hide from me.   
[INFO-CHAN]: And just know this, you can run all you want, but just know, you'll always have a place here in Akademi.   
[YANSIM]: What's that supposed to mean?  
[INFO-CHAN]: I'll let you find that out on your own. Have a nice day.  
  
\-- _CHAT DISCONNECTED--_  
  
The screen went dark, as if someone changed the channel. A sakura blinked onto the center of the screen and spun. A moment later, a second appeared and did the same. Finally a third blinked into existence and the screen flickered to a new window, large text front at the upper left corner:  
  
< **ERROR ERROR** >
    
    
      ~~ $session
        ->
        logout
        ();
        
    $session
        ->
        redirect
        (
        "./"
        );
      ~~
    
    
    
      **. . .**
    
    
    
      **. . .**
    
    
    
      **< Please wait for a moment, dear user, we are currently undergoing maintenance. In the mean time, you may contact us at faculty_services@akademi.prep.edu if you have any questions or comments about our facilities. >**
    
    
    
    . . .
    
    
    . . .
    
    
      **< This may take a moment. >**
    

The sakura appeared again, blooming on screen and returned to the forum's homepage with the same greeting as before...

< Welcome to Akademi High School Forums, [ AYANO ], please read the terms and conditions for joining the site. >

Ayano blinked at the screen and frantically fell from her chair and pulled the plug. The hum of her tower became a elongated groan and she heard the fans shut off. She remained beneath her desk, her mind racing with something akin to panic. 

What the hell was that? Who the hell was that? She may have internally ascertained her ability to protect herself but that meant nothing if the assailant didn't have to be physically present to mess with her. 

Evening her breath, she calmed and crawled out from under her desk. A break. She needed a break. Getting some fresh air should do her some good but right now, it felt like she was safer inside.

As if on cue, her mother's voice came from behind the door, "Ayano, sweetie, I made some cookies and tea! Could you open the door so I can put them on your desk?" Light and melodious, Aishi Ryoba played the loving mother and housewife role incredibly well. 

"Yes, sorry," Ayano finally uttered after a pause. She pushed herself back to her feet and smoothed down her lounge wear. It'd be a hassle to explain her unusual disheveled appearance to a woman whose meticulous nature was unbelievably impressive for an average human being. If she put that insane attention to detail for good, well, there would be less crime in town. Maybe. 

She approached the door, hesitant. It's fine. No one dangerous could enter this house. Not when her mom was around, anyway. Besides, that Info-chan person was fron Akademi and Ayano was never going to attend that place. 

Pushing that initial fear (is this how fear felt like? Disturbing.) aside, she turned the knob and welcomed her mom inside. 

They exchanged pleasant smiles, tense and simple, and as soon as Ryoba placed the tray on Ayano's desk, she stiffened. 

"Ayano?" 

Her heart leapt to her throat. "Yes?"

"I didn't realize it, but isn't this computer too old?" Ryoba faced her child with a furrowed brow and scowling lips. "It's running on an old system and, I mean, it's fine for doing your homework... But wouldn't a new one be better?"

Truthfully, Ayano would like to get rid of the computer altogether. After that invasion of control and privacy, the desktop felt uncomfortable to use. "I'm... I'm fine with using computers at the library." But it'd be too out of place for her to suddenly trash something her parents gave. 

Ryoba sighed and pressed a hand to her cheek. "Money really isn't a problem, you know? My sweetheart has a stable income and your grandparents love spoiling their grandkids. I'm sure they'd give you a blank check if you asked."

Then she leaned back against the desk, indifferent to the keyboard beneath her. 

"So, Ayano, my dearest Ayano," she mused with her plump lips curling into a saccharine smile. "How about we get rid of this and get you something more secure?"

There was no arguing here. Ayano was familiar in the types of smiles her mother procured over the years. With something so sickeningly sweet on her face, it meant there was no room for discussion. Her word was final and Ayano had to follow it. 

"Thanks, mom." A practiced response and one that had Ryoba light up. The older woman squealed as she bounced back onto her feet and smothered her daughter into her ample bosom. Ayano mumbled complaints into her mother's chest, though very weakly, as she knew that this was the best way to reciprocate the affection.

"My Ayano is so cute!" she squealed, smothering her child. 

Then pulled away to smooth out the girl's hair. 

"You know you can ask your loving mother anything! I know! How about this weekend, we go shopping for a new phone too? Maybe get you a haircut? We'll make it a family day since my love will have a day off. Hmm? What do you say?"

Ryoba spoke quickly, mouth running a mile a second, as if chanting a spell to entice Ayano. The girl blinked up at her mom, leaning into her coddling palms. They were warm. Maybe from handling the tea and cookies. Regardless, she accepted the security the woman provided. It may be strange for a child to doubt their parent, but Ryoba wasn't like most mothers. 

Ayano knew that firsthand. 

"Hmm..." she hummed, pretending to think of her nonexistent plans. Oh. She already had plans. "Can we go on Saturday?" she asked and immediately followed up, "Kuu and I made plans to see the cherry blossoms, but I can..."

Ryoba cupped Ayano's cheeks and playfully pinched them, stretching. "My dear Ayano, you can play with your friend! Your father and I will always be here, so don't you worry." She beamed a smile so bright that Ayano had to avert her gaze. It was fake. It had to be. 

There was no way Aishi Ryoba could express genuine love to someone outside her target. That's how it's always been; that's what Ryoba expressed all her life as a mother. 

"Oh okay..."

"Mhm! Now I'll let you get back to studying! I need to get dinner ready since your father will be home soon!" She relinquished her hold and kissed Ayano on the crown of her head. "Remember to finish those cookies. I love you, sweetie."

And she left, closing the door shut behind her. She didn't wait. 

"I love you too, mom."

Groaning into her palms, Ayano scratched at her scalp. Her low ponytail undone and neatly brushed locks disturbed. How did her mom do this- this normal thing so easily? It seemed like too much of a hassle to feign normalcy. And Ayano had little patience to perfect it until she meets "The One" who'll supposedly "cure" her. 

Ugh. First she had an issue with an unknown external force, but now she had to deal with a recurring internal one. This was a great way to spend the evening before practicing small talk at the dinner table. 

She returned to her desk, ignoring the pc tower's wire, and drank some of her tea. 

She reached down to grab her notes and flipped through them to review. In between rereading the same two lines and snacking on the cooled off cookies, Ayano disregarded the sound of her phone. It vibrated on her bed and flashed a message on the screen:

_CHOSAN sent you a message!_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a long wait! I've had this in my drafts for some time now but needed to sit on it. New info for yansim kept popping up so i was debating on whether i should continue this or not ahah
> 
> But i may as well finish what i've started! This will be the last one shot and the next installment will finally bring us into Ayano's high school life! 
> 
> Take care and stay safe!


End file.
